


A New Uniform

by HanaHimus



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: if...
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Gen, Skirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 06:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: Akira finds a uniform from his old high school that might fit him.





	A New Uniform

**Author's Note:**

> I once made an edit of Akira wearing a skirt bc I was bored and wanted to see what I could do (not much). And just. Akira in a skirt is a thing I think abt from time to time now bc of it.
> 
> Also I cannot see demons caring that much about the """"""""gender"""""""" of clothes so if ur looking for Akira being embarrassed abt being in a skirt, this fic isn't or u, srry ig

It had been years since Akira Miyamoto last saw any part of the Karukozaka High uniform. His had ended up torn to shreds, left on the lowest floor of the Land of Nomos, and even the zombie students had stopped coming…

But he guessed one had ended up stuck and dead somewhere, seeing as he’d just found a slightly tattered uniform with no body. Weird, though… He rarely saw Uniforms this big when he went there, in fact, he was pretty sure only he wore that size back then.

He lifted the uniform from the ground and frowned. A girl’s uniform…? That wasn’t what he had been expecting when he saw it crumpled in a pile. Oh well, the curiosity that got him to pick up the uniform was still rushing through his head.

“I wonder if this would fit me, still…”

Of course, he needed to wash it before he even attempted to wear it, but why not? He almost missed wearing clothes, and this was an opportunity to try some on… Maybe even keep this around if they fit and he enjoyed wearing it enough.

But he couldn’t get ahead of himself. If he couldn’t find somewhere to wash this, there’d be no point to any of his thoughts… He wondered if he could clean it in the Healing Springs for some extra fee or something. He’d have to leave it out to dry for a while, and by then he might be too scared to put it on… But it was his best bet.

“Guess I might as well try.”

\--

Akira had been able to clean the uniform and leave it to dry for a while… But now it was finally wearable. It was time for him to really decide if he would put it on or not. The urge to see if the clothes fit him hadn’t left, but at the same time he didn’t want to end up ripping them if they were too small…

Oh fuck it. He wanted to see if there was anything around here that fit and, currently, this was the only thing that looked like it was even close. If it got ripped, he was sure some demon would find a use for the uniform anyway.

The skirt was the easiest thing to get on, that was for sure. Thanks to the fact he didn’t have to try and guide his giant, clawed foot through a small hole and instead could just let it go through one, larger hole for both legs, that was. The shirt and jacket, though, proved messier. 

He ended up tearing the jacket to shreds when he thought to skip the shirt and go right to the thing with slightly larger arm holes. He decided to be a bit more careful when trying with the shirt… And by more careful, he meant ripping off the sleeve that would go over his furry arm so he wouldn’t mess with it and shred it too.

A skirt and shirt with its right sleeve ripped off. Not exactly something that’d look good among other clothed demons, but it worked well enough for when Akira missed wearing clothes. ...He would just had to work up the nerve to walk out of his room and deal with people pointing out the weird sleeveless thing if he wanted to wear it more often.


End file.
